Who Knew
by CSandBellarke
Summary: This isn't your typical love story, this story is about 2 friends who have been hurt in the relationships they have been in. both of their close friends are trying to set them up with people. What they find is not what they thought would happen.


This isn't your typical love story, this story is about 2 friends who have been hurt in the relationships they have been in. both of their close friends are trying to set them up with people. What they find is not what they thought would happen.

* * *

**Emma's point of view**

"Emma please let me set you up with someone" my friend Ruby asked me.

"No, last time was the worst date i have ever been on," I say to her.

Ruby is one of my best friends and the only one who wants someone to make me happy. I used to be in love with a man named Neal and he broke my heart, now I don't trust anyone, anymore. There is another friend that wants me to be happy with a man, but she doesn't push as much as Ruby does.

"Come on, I have the perfect person for you, his name is Walsh."

Okay, I know Ruby is just trying to help but this is getting annoying.

"I don't care, I don't want to meet him, now I'm late to meet Killian for lunch" than I left.

* * *

**Killian's point of view**

Robin has been wanting me to meet someone he knows but I keep telling him no.

"Come on Killian, just one date with her" Robin says to me.

"No, I need to meet Emma, so see ya" and I left.

* * *

**Writer's P.O.V**

Killian meets Emma at Granny's Dinner. They talk for hours, than they realize they have to go home. Emma and Killian are roommates, so they go home together.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"thanks for lunch" I say when we get home.

"It was my pleasure, so did ruby try to set you up with someone again" Killian asks me.

"Yeah, did Robin with you" He nods his head and we start laughing about how much we wish that Ruby and Robin would stop, but they won't.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

Me and Emma talked until 2am again and if Robin found out he would try to make me ask her out. Robin is one that if he hears something that might mean a relationship than he'll try to make it happen. I got up that morning and Emma was up.

"Mornin, Swan what are you doing up" I asked her.

"Morning, I just got up this morning at 7am" she said and sounded like there was something wrong.

"What's wrong" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Someone told me-me something"

"What did they tell you" I was wanting to know why she was like this.

"That you-you were" she was hesitant to tell me, but I didn't want to push her.

"That I was what" I was starting to get worried.

"That you were-nevermind"

"Luv, please tell me" I really wanted to know, but I wasn't going to force her.

She just sat there looking at me I was worried that it might be something bad. I look at her with a look begging her to tell me then she did.

"They said you were- in love with me"

Shit, now who said that I'm not in love with her, am I. "are you, Killian" she said. I wanted to respond but I couldn't. "Killian, are you" she was getting upset, but I couldn't say anything, then my phone rang and I had to leave.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Killian wouldn't answer me and then his phone rang and he left. I think he does love me and he is hiding it. If he says he does and he asks me if I do, do I say no, yeah I say no because I don't love him or do I.

I didn't see Killian until he came home that night "thanks for telling me where you were" I said really upset at him.

"Sorry, Luv, I didn't mean to freak you out," he said with sadness in his eyes.

"It's fine, why didn't you answer me earlier" I ask crossing my arms.

"I didn't-didn't know what to-to say" he says looking down at the floor.

"Well, you could have just tell me the truth, so are you" I wanted him to tell me the truth one way or another.

"Can we just go to bed, it's late and I'm tired," he says and I start getting mad at him.

"Why are you avoiding the question" I ask him.

"Goodnight, Swan" and he left the room into his room.

I don't know how I'm going to face Emma tomorrow, but one way or another I will have to. The next morning I got up and Emma was already up. Well...this won't go well.

"Why are you not answering the question" is the first thing she says to me when she sees me.

"I have to get ready for work" I say walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**Writer's P.O.V**

Emma left the house and when Killian got home she wasn't there.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma wasn't home when I got home, so I called her, but there was no answer. I started to get worried, than my phone rings and I thought it was Emma but it wasn't, it was Regina.

* * *

Phone call:

Killian: Hello

Regina: Killian you need to get to the hospital now.

Killian: why, what happened

Regina: something happened to Emma.

Killian: what happened to Emma!

Regina: she got in a hit and run accident

Killian: I'm on my way

End of call

* * *

I was at the hospital in less than 5 minutes, when I arrived she was in the ICU and the wouldn't let me see her. " Regina please let me see her" I pleaded to Regina.

" I can't, I'm sorry," she said and left.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I wake up somewhere I didn't recognize. All I know was that I wanted Killian, Regina came in and she was calm, so I knew I was going to be okay.

"Emma you have a visitor," she said as someone walked in-

"W-wh-who" I said to Regina as she moves away from me.

"Ello, Luv, how are you feeling" Killian says.

"A-little better, where am I?" I asked him as he puts his hand on top of mine.

"You're in the hospital, you were hit by a car, then shot, and lastly the guy who did it ran away" he says to me as I look at him.

"I'm just-just happy you're here" I say to him as he hugs me.

"I'm just glad you're alive" he says kissing me head. I smile then I wonder who would do this to me and why.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

After I talked to Emma, I was worried that she would remember the little argument we had, but it didn't seem like she did.

"When can I go home?" she asked me when I walked in.

"Soon, I promise" I say sitting next to her. She nods and goes back to sleep and I just sit there next to her not wanting her to move or anything. I did love her but I'm afraid that she wont love me back.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I woke up with Killian was still right next to me. I knew I could go home soon but I want one thing before I go home and that is for Killian to tell me the truth.

"Killian can I ask you something" I asked as soon as he was awake.

"Sure, luv, what is it?" he says grabbing my hand. What I want to do is grab him by the jacket and kiss him but I don't know why.

"Is it true" I asked him almost crying.

"Is what true" he asks with a lot of confusion on his face.

"What we talked about a couple of days ago before the hit and run," I say looking right into his eyes.

"Emma, you need rest, I'll be back soon" he says leaving the room.

I don't know why he won't tell me if he is or not. I want to know the truth because I know that I do love him and he is holding back.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I don't know why I can't just tell her how I feel. I do love her but if I tell her how I feel then I think that she will shut me out and I don't want that.

"You love her, don't you" Regina asks me as she walks into the waiting room.

"What" I ask as she comes up to me.

"Emma, you love Emma, don't you" she said as I looked out the window.

"I'm not going to answer that" I say still not making eye contact.

"You do, I knew it" she says putting her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything at first then I said "I have to check on Emma" then I left.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I woke up and Killian was right next to me once again, and I felt safe because he was here with me. "When can I leave" I asked him.

"Tomorrow afternoon" he says and I just felt relieved.

"Will you promise me something" I asked him.

"Yeah what is it" he asks holding my hand.

"Promise me you will never leave, even if you have to, don't" I say with tears in my eyes. He leans up and hugs me then put his thumb across my face.

"I promise" he says kissing my head.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

After I had to promise her, all I wanted to do was kiss her over and over again. She never wants me to leave even though I won't tell her if I'm in love with her, which I am.

* * *

**Writer's P.O.V**

It's been a day and that means Emma gets to go home with Killian.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I get to go home and hopefully be able to tell Killian how I feel.

"Ready to go, Luv" Killian asks me as we get the last of my stuff.

"Yeah, I am" then we left the hospital to go home.

* * *

**Writer's P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since Emma came home from the hospital and she wants to tell Killian how she feels but she doesn't know how.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I wanted to tell Killian that I love him, but I don't know how to tell him.

"Mornin' Luv" Killian says as I walk down stairs.

"Good morning, how long have you been up" I ask him as I get coffee.

"Not long, how are you feeling today" he asks looking right into my eyes.

"Fin-fine, thank you for taking care of me, but you need to go back to work," I tell him. He got closer to me and I didn't walk away, I just stood there and looked at him as he got closer. All he did was hug me but it still made my heart flutter.

"Are you sure I can go back to work," he asks. I nod and he kisses my head, runs into his bedroom, comes out dressed, and leaves. I thought he would go tomorrow but I guess his boss is giving him hell so he went today.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I rushed out of the house when Emma said I could go back because my boss has been up my ass to get back here and he said if I didn't get back by the end of the week he was going to fire me.

A couple hours go by and I'm finally off work, so I go home and find Emma wasn't home, so I call her. She didn't answer so I texted Regina to see if she knows where she is.

Killian: Do you know where Emma is

Regina: No, did you call her

Killian: Yes, she didn't answer

Killian: where is she

Then Emma comes home.

Killian: Nevermind she came home

"Where the bloody hell were you" I ask her with a worried face.

"I went to the docs, I thought I would before you so I turned off my phone" she says hugging me.

"It's fine you just scared me" I told her.

"I'm sorry" she says as tears fell down her face. I just held her in my arms then she moved and put her hands on my face and I just felt happy. I didn't know why I felt happy, I just did. We sat on the couch as I held her close to me, I held her like I was never going to let her go.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I know I scared the living hell out of Killian and I didn't mean to but part of me just wants to tell him how I feel and I think that's what I'm gonna do. It's been a week since I scared Killian and I think today I'm going to tell him how I feel.

That night Killian came home with a woman I worked with, her name is JJ and when I saw them together my heart broke into a million pieces.

"Luv, you okay" Killian asked me a week after he brought home JJ.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. I could tell he didn't think I was telling him the truth.

"No, there's something wrong, what is it" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'm late to go meet Mary for lunch" and I walked out. When I got to Granny's I told Mary the whole story and now she knows I'm in love with Killian Jones.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I knew something was wrong with Emma, but I didn't know what. I think it was about JJ, when I brought her home Emma acted like there was something wrong. Emma got home 2 hours after she left.

"Luv, is everything alright" I ask her as she sits down.

"No, everything is not alright, first you won't tell me the truth, then I get into a hit and run accident, and then you bring home JJ, and now I have something I want to tell you but I don't know how" she says as she started to cry.

"First of all JJ just needed a place to stay for the night, she slept in my room as for me I slept on the couch, secondly, what do you want to tell me" I tried to explain that me and JJ did not sleep together but I was more wanting to know what she wanted to say to me.

"I can't tell you unless you tell me if you're in love with me," she says looking down. Well, shit, now what was I going to do, at that moment my phone rings and thank god that it did.

"I have to go, see you later" I say as I left.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

After Killian had to go, I just cried for an hour, then I went to go see Regina. "Hey, so you wanted to talk" Regina says opening her door.

"Yeah, I do" I say stepping in. I tell her what I told Ruby and she acted like she knew everything but at the time I didn't pay attention.

I went home and found Killian on the couch looking at something in his hands. It was my recommendation to leave the BAU. I work for the FBI and he saw that I was going to leave. He worked down stairs from me because he was a detective.

"Your leaving the BAU" he asks with sadness in his voice.

"I was thinking about it, why"

"They will not survive without you" he says pulling me into a tight hug.

"Why do you care if I leave or not" I ask pulling away from him.

"Because it won't be the same, they will not solve as many cases without you" he says with a sad look on his face.

"How about this I will think about it and for a week then I'll let you know what I choose" I say pulling him into another hug.

"That's all I ask" he says as he starts making dinner.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I made dinner because I wanted her to stay at her job and not leave something she's good at. I also made dinner because I wanted to apologize to her for the way I acted.

"You didn't have to cook" she says to me.

"Yes, I did" I say putting my hand on hers.

"No, you didn't" she says looking into my soul.

"Yes, I did because I wanted to apologize for kind of freaking out when I didn't know where you were" I say trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I only forgive you because you made me food" she said laughing. We both laugh at that and then she started to clean up and she wouldn't let me help.

God, her smile and her laugh is so wonderful, she's so wonderful. Why can't I get her out of my head? All I know is that I don't want to.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Why? Why? Why can't I get Killian Jones out of my head? Why? All I could think of was Killian and I didn't know why but at the same time I didn't want him to go away in my head.

I got home and Killian was in his room on his bed talking to himself. I walk into his room and sit next to him. "Hey, you okay" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the thought of what you wanted to tell me is killing me" he says putting his hand on mine.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me the truth" I say as he moves his hand away.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" he says and leaves. I just sat there wondering why he won't tell me the truth but one way or another I will find out.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I have been dying wanting to know what Emma wanted to tell me, she won't tell me unless I tell her if I'm in love with her. But I can't tell her because I know that if I do there is a possibility she won't love me back. I left to go to the bar where Robin works and he knew I was upset.

"Jones, you okay" Robin asks me as I sit down.

"I'm fine, just stressed" I say taking a sip of my rum.

"You sure" he asks. Then Emma walks in and I know this will take a while.

"Killian, you say you have to go and you come to drink rum, what the hell" she yells at me.

"I needed to talk to Robin and you know we get discounts because we are friends with him" I say taking another sip of my drink.

"And what did you have to talk to him about" she asks looking very angry.

"Guy stuff" I say looking at Robin as he shakes his head no.

"Oh, okay "guy stuff" is a code for what exactly" she is really upset with me bit I don't want to deal with her right now.

"What do you want" I asked getting a little more mad.

"I want the truth, but apparently you don't want to tell me, so Robin is Killian in love with me" she asks him and he was in shock.

"Umm- what" he asks confused.

"I asked you if you know if Killian is in love with me" she asks him again as I'm trying to hide my face.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it" he says as he gets back to work. Emma left mad and when I got home she wasn't there but there was a note.

* * *

**Emma's note**

I'm going to stay at Regina's tonight, I wish you would tell me the truth but if you want to know where I am. I will be home tomorrow to pick up a few things but I will not come home until you tell me the truth. All I want you to know is that I love you and if your afraid to tell me if you love me back then that's fine, see you tomorrow.

Love: Emma

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

After I read the note I couldn't believe what it said, so I went over to Regina's to talk to her and to see what she has to say.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I know what I said would have him questioning everything but I took the step he would not take. I know for sure that I do love Killian and I just hope he loves me.

"So do you think he'll show up" Regina asks me as there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil" I say as she opens the door. Killian was at the door and I say "I didn't…" he interrupts me by kissing me and all I do is kiss him back.

"Do you really love me" he asks me after we pull apart.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to know the truth" I say as we sit down.

"Well, I love you too, I just didn't tell you because I thought you didn't love me back" he says looking happy and sad at the same time.

"Well, you thought wrong and so did I" I say while not looking at him.

"What's wrong"he asks me when he sees my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lie while still not looking into his eyes.

"Swan, what's wrong" he asked again. "Please tell me what's wrong" he says, I take a deep breath in then I start to tell him what's wrong.

"It's Neal, he is back in town and…" I start curling up into a ball on the floor. Regina already knew about this because she is the one who told me.

"And… what" he asks, all I do is cuddle up next to him. About an hour goes by and i want to go home with Killian, so I did.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I took Emma home an hour after I showed up at Regina's the other night. I don't know what we are but what I do know is that I love her, but I'm afraid that she will not want to be with me. I just hope she will want to be with me.

"Good morning, Luv" I say as she comes down.

'Good morning, we need to talk" she says sitting next to me.

"Aye, that we do" I say putting my hand on hers.

"What are we" she blurts out as she looks away.

"We are human" I say with a smirk.

"Not what I meant" she says rolling her eyes.

"I know" I say looking at her. "What do you want to be" I ask.

"I want to be with you, can't you tell" she says looking at me like she wants me to respond.

"Yeah, I want to be with you too, I know I was acting weird and I'm sorry" I say holding her close.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me" she says looking right into my eyes. She leans in and our lips touch and at that moment I didn't want to stop. We pull apart and she smiles at me and I pulled her onto my lap and we just look at each other for a minute then before I knew it, we were in my bedroom as clothes were flying off. After 2 hours of just us in a dark room, we went to Granny's Dinner.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Me and Killian went to Granny's Dinner for lunch and guess who I saw there… I saw Neal there and I know how Killian is and I didn't want Killian to see Neal, so I…

"Why don't we just get Granny's togo and go eat by the docs" I say as soon as I see Neal.

"Why, you love eating inside" he says with a smile.

"Well, today I want to eat by the docs" I say really quickly.

"This is because of Neal is here, isn't it" he says. How did he…

"How did you know" I ask him as he holds me close.

"I knew because I saw Neal before you did and once you did, you started acting weird" he says while kissing my head.

"Well, I'm only acting like this because I know how you get when you see someone who has hurt someone you care about" I say still looking right into his eyes.

"Hey, if you had let me, you know I would have gone after him," he says, I nod and then we went inside and I pretended not to notice him.

* * *

**Writer's P.O.V**

Emma and Killian eat their lunch and they pay then on the way out Neal got in their way.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Neal, move out of our way" I say trying to push past him.

"No" Neal says.

All of the sudden Killian jumps in and says "the lass said let us through"

"Oh, Emma, your dating this horrible guy, your taste in men have really gone down" Neal says putting his hand on my shoulder. I push his hand away.

"No, I think my taste in men has really gone up since you" I say then me and Killian left.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

We walked home and all I could do was smile at her. She stood up for me when Neal insulted me. I was staring at her by this point.

"If you stare at me any harder you're going to drill a hole in my head" she says smiling.

"Sorry, Luv, it's just that you stood up for me, why"

"Because I love you, that's why I did it" she says and I slightly blush. After a minute of silence I lean in and our lips touch ever so softly. Emma said that she was going to make dinner but I tried to convince her to let me help, she said no.

"Why won't you let me help" I ask as I try to get to the kitchen.

"Because I want to prove to you that I can cook by myself" she says putting her arms across her chest.

"I never said you couldn't cook by yourself, I'm just asking to help" I said but all she did was shake her no and not let me into the kitchen.

After dinner was done, Emma would not let me see what she was hiding in her room. I tried to convince her but I couldn't.

"Please let me see what you're hiding" I ask once we were done.

She simply said "No" and walks away. I follow her to her bedroom witch she rarely uses.

"Please tell me what you're hiding" I ask as I enter the room.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"No, Killian, not now" I say after Killian asked me what I was hiding for the 100th time.

"Fine, but you're staying in my room tonight" he says still standing in the doorway.

"You really think I won't anyway" I say walking toward him.

"I know you would, but I was just saying I'll only stop asking if you do" he says as I try to kiss him. "Why won't you show me what you're hiding" he asks

"How about this, either you shut up and kiss me or I show you but then you can't kiss me for a month. I say looking up at him.

He didn't say anything, all he did was lift me up while kissing me as he walks to his bedroom. He throws me onto the bed and throws his shirt across the room.

"Are you serious" I ask giggling.

"Oh, Hell yes" he says as he gets on top of me.

Around 7pm, I get up, put on his shirt, and walk out to find Killian with Granny's take out. "Here Swan, I got you the only thing you order there" he says when he sees me. I say nothing and just grab the food and eat it.

"I guess you were hungry" he says with a chuckle. I nodded my head, then after we both finished eating we watched a movie, we watched "The princess bride" then in the middle of it I fell asleep.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma fell asleep in the middle of the movie, so after it was over I picked her up and laid her on her side of my bed.

The Next day

I woke up before Emma as always and made her food. She got up and realized that she had to work so she ate quickly and got ready. I laughed at her as she rushed to get ready. She gave me a quick kiss and left. I didn't have to work until later today, so I just got ready early.

By the time my shift was over, Emma was already home. She was making dinner and she didn't hear me come in. I go over to her and put my arms around her.

"Ah, you scared me" she says while hitting my chest.

"Hey, Swan, no hitting" I say as I pick her up over my shoulder.

"Put me down" she says "Killian put me down now" I don't listen "come on, I have to finish dinner"

"Fine, only because I'm hungry" I say as I set her down.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

After me and Killian ate dinner, he picks me up over his shoulder again and doesn't put me down until we are up stairs and in his bed.

"Hey, can I ask you something" He says when we were both on the bed.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked confused.

"Why don't we just have one bedroom, because you never sleep in your room anyway and your room can turn into a guest room" He says with a worried look on his face.

"That's the best idea you have had all day" I say then I kiss him.

We start moving my clothes and stuff into his room to make it our room. After we finished, Killian picks me up over his shoulder and twirls around making me dizzy.

"Killian, please stop" I ask then he sets me down. I kiss him, then he picks me up and brings me into his-our room and throws me gently on the bed.

The next morning

I woke up that morning feeling like I was going to throw up. I quickly get out of Killian's embrace and run to the bathroom.

"Hey, luv, you okay" He asks outside of the bathroom "You okay" He asks again while walking into the bathroom.

" please go away, I don't want you to see me like this" I say almost crying.

" I'm not going anywhere because I'm going to take care of you" he says I nod and he helps me back into bed.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma woke up sick and I didn't know why. But I stayed by her side even though she said not to. I love her and I don't or won't want her to be alone by herself.

"Luv, you okay" I ask when I went to check on her.

" yeah, I guess, but I still don't feel well" she says as she lays back down.

" well, then sleep, my left just sleep" I say as I walk back into the living room.

Emma woke up an hour and a half later after I told her to sleep. She came out into the living room and sat next to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

" how did you sleep?"

" good, but I'm still tired" she says putting her head on my shoulder.

" I know my love, but hopefully you will get better soon soon" I say while we watched TV. She fell asleep on me and all I could do was smile because I had the most wonderful person in the world next to me.

I picked her up and placed it on our bed and I started to make dinner. I know Emma would be hungry because she didn't eat lunch.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I woke up and dinner was done. I went out to eat because I felt better than I did before. After dinner me and Killian watched movie.

3 years later.

Me and Killian have been together for 3 years now, and I couldn't be happier than I am now.

" hey, what was that?" I asked him because he was trying to hide something from me.

" what was what?" he says he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

" don't be like that, what are you hiding from me?" I asked as my arms are around his neck.

" you'll see later, ok?" he says, then kisses me. I nodded and he picks me up and takes me to our room.

I want to know what Killian was hiding, but whatever it is, it most likely is nothing to worry about.

" Luv, you want to go to dinner tonight?" he asked me as I lay on his chest.

" I would love to" I say as I climbed back on top of him " I love you, Killian."

" I love you too, I don't think any different" I smile when he says that and I kiss him again.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

Emma is starting to realize that I've been sneaking around and keeping something from her. I'm not cheating on her, I would never do that, but I am keeping something.

I'm planning on asking Emma to marry me, and I hope she says yes.

I left for work with Emma and she was looking at me like she knew I was hiding something from her.

" see you later" I say then kiss her cheek and went to work.

After work, I waited for Emma to come out, and once she did, she looked pissed.

" what's wrong?" I ask her as she comes out of the door.

" you're hiding something from me and I don't know what it is, if…" she says almost crying.

" if what?" I asked confused.

"If-if-if your-your seeing someone behind my back" she stutters and cries.

" I'm not cheating on you, believe me, please" I say, trying to calm her down.

" what am I supposed to think you're either not home or your sneaking around."

" I am not cheating on you, I'm doing something and you'll find out what soon" I paused " please believe me" she nods and gets into the car.

We got home and am aware right into the bedroom, I could tell she was still pissed because she didn't know what I was hiding. Our anniversary is in 2 days that's when I will ask her.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Killian is hiding something, and I don't know what it is. He says he's not cheating, and I believe him, but I want to know what he is hiding.

When we got home, I went straight into our bedroom and I know Killian thought I was still mad, but I'm not.

About an hour later, killing and comes in, and I pretended to be asleep.

"Emma I hope your not mad at me, you'll see what I've been hiding in 2 days, I promise" he pauses " I hope you know that I love you with all my heart" he says as he pulls me closer to him.

The next day.

In the morning I woke up and clean was already up. I walked down the stairs, he is on the couch, so sit next to him.

" good morning" I say when I sit down.

" good morning, swan, how did you sleep?" he asks.

" good and I love you too" I said with a smile. Looked at me confused, then he realized what I was referring to.

" you go wake last night when I said I loved you and all that crap" I nod and he smiles.

We stayed inside today and just watch movies and joked around.

* * *

**Killian's P.O.V**

I woke up before Emma again, so I made her food. Its our anniversary today so she will get whatever she wants then tonight I will ask her to marry me. When she got up, she had a headache and only ate the bacon that I made, and that's okay.

"You okay, swan" I ask her and she nods then goes and lays on the couch. I sat next to her and hold her close "happy anniversary, swan" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Happy anniversary, I love you" she says while bringing me closer to her.

"I love you too, and I always will" I say. We watch TV for a bit, then I plan on taking her out for dinner at the best fancy restaurant in town.

Around lunch we go to the spot where we had our first date at the docs. I brought her what we had that night from Granny's

"Why did you take me here" she asks me when we get there.

"Do you know where we are" I ask while grabbing her hand.

"Of course I do, this is where we had our first date, and you brought the same thing you bought that night" she says pulling me close. We hung out there for a bit and then we went to see Mary and David for a bit.

That night I took her to the only fancy place in Storybrooke. We sat down and I ordered wine and rum for me and my swan.

"Why did you bring me here" she asks after the drinks get to the table.

"Because I wanted this night to be special" I tell her as I reach over the table for her hands.

"Any day that you're with is special" After dinner I take her to where we first met in the woods.

"This is where we first met and I told you that I was an undercover flower woman" she says and I laugh. When she told me that I didn't believe her but I let her believe that I did.

"Yeah, I thought it was the perfect place to do this…" I say getting Down on one knee " Emma Swan, we have known each other for a very long time now and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

"um-y-yes of course, I will marry you" she says kissing me passtionately "I love you Mr. Jones" she says with a smile.

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Jones" I say pulling her closer to me.


End file.
